Sky of Hearts
by Hidden in Sunlight
Summary: In which Tsuna is a girl, and exudes an aura of ravishability. Not that that's a word. Oh- and we can't forget the guys that come chasing after her! AU, OOC, fem!Tsuna. All27. DISCONTINUED
1. I

-**chapter one**-

WARNINGS: **AU **(alternate universe), **non-canon **(non-canon, doesn't follow story-line), **GENDERSWAP **(change of gender, genderswitch, gender-bender), **OOC **(out of character),** FUTURE SMUT **(sex scenes), **REVERSE HAREM** (a girl with multiple relationships with boys at the same time (and it's respected by all the boys)) and **SEVERAL OTHER STUFF THAT MAY POP UP**.

Please note that the **RATING WILL CHANGE** in future chapters.

-x-

Tsuna went by lots of names.

While there were just about thirty different ones, these were the most often used: there was No-Good-Tsuna- Baka-Tsuna too (Sawa-baka was an unoriginal spin off of this nickname, so it didn't count). No-Boobs and Brain-Dead were other popular choices, but the one she went by the most was Dame-Tsuna.

However, Sawada Tsunami was her real name. (… Not that anyone would try to remember that.)

She let out a sigh.

Why couldn't she good at _something_? Maybe then, everyone wouldn't, er, _dislike_ her so much. All she had was her mother's innocent face; the messy mop of hair from her father; and her lack of talent in, well, _everything_, unique only to herself. Tsuna wanted something _good_ to happen to her! Maybe meeting some people that would be the greatest friends ever! (And maybe a little romance too? She was seventeen- and she had never even gone out on a date, never mind having her first kiss!)

The girl flopped into her pillow, groaning loudly into her pillow.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to get a boyfriend?" She whined self-depreciatively through the pillow to her confidant: the little green chameleon she had been given, what, sixteen years ago. She couldn't really remember who gave it, but she could vaguely recall a charming (albeit sadistic) smile, and gorgeous black eyes… A little blush entered her cheeks at that thought.

The reptile crawled onto her finger, and its tongue flicked out to stick to Tsuna's cheek for a moment, almost questioningly. Tsuna smiled at the nonverbal 'reply' she got from her pet.

"Maybe," she answered, lifting her head somewhat to kiss the top of Leon's head. "I mean, I don't think anyone would want a useless, no good girl like me." Tsuna laughed softly, sadly.

Leon seemed to be frowning at her, though she didn't notice. The faithful pet would have to do something about its owner's low self-esteem… A wicked glint entered the reptile's amber-red eyes, and it hobbled off Tsuna's finger, heading towards the window. It knew _exactly_ what it would have to do…

Tsuna didn't have time to wonder why her usually attention-seeking pet was leaving her immediate vicinity, when her mother called for her.

"Tsuna-chan! It's dinner time!"

"HIEEEEEEEE! It's dinner already? I'm coming, mama!" She yelped as she scrambled to her feet. The girl nearly fell off her bed in her haste, squealing as she tripped over various items on the floor. She really needed to clean her bedroom up!

After somehow surviving the minefield that was her bedroom, she rushed towards the dining room, panting as she took her seat on front of Nana.

"Ah, my cute daughter's finally here~" The woman cooed, reaching over to pinch Tsuna's cheek. She beamed, taking hold of her chopsticks as she expertly grabbed some fish from a plate. "Were you talking to your boyfriend over your phone? You should invite him over for dinner, Tsuna-chan!"

Tsuna's cheeks flushed dark red, her spoon falling onto the table in a clatter. "Hie! M-mama!" She whined, feeling heat spread across her face, and inching over her ears.

Nana giggled. "Just kidding~"

The girl breathed out a sigh of relief, sagging into her seat. "Don't be like that!" She complained to her mother. "You _know_ I'll never get a boyfriend!" The silent, _So don't tease me about that!_ went ignored by her mother.

"Don't be like that, Tsuna-chan!" The brunette woman admonished. "You're so adorable and lovely – I don't get why you aren't popular!"

Tsuna didn't even answer her mother, choosing to eat her food with a resigned look on her face.

The woman smiled secretively, watching her only daughter eat ravenously. She had a good feeling for her daughter – as if everything she'd ever hoped for would be coming true soon- and oh! Her eyes brightened as she recalled the letter that had drifted into the kitchen just moments ago (the curious, little green bird that brought it disappeared as she entered the kitchen, so she didn't really think much about it).

The news that the letter brought was phenomenal, to say the least. Reborn-chan was coming back to visit- and maybe even stay with them permanently!

Nana let out a squeal. She couldn't _wait _to have a son(-in-law?) to spoil!

-x-

**A/N:** I just wanted to try something out with this story… I've always been a fan of fem!27 fics, and those harem ones too, so I just thought about mashing them together. I confess that this is partially influenced by 'The Great Big Sky of Love', but I'm hoping that this'll be original, and not too similar with that work of art!

**Pairings**: Guardians27 (**1827**, **8027**, **5927**,** 6927**, 3327and a little Adult!L27), **X27**, D27, **B27**, Arcobaleno27 (**R27**, Verde27, Skull27,** Colonello27**)

The above list will be posted at the beginning of every chapter from hereon, and it will be updated along with the story!

**IF YOU WERE WONDERING, **this universe is completely(?) different from the KHR universe. Below are the reasons why:

- They aren't connected to the Mafia! (Though Reborn _is_ sometimes called the Sexy Mafioso Who Charms The Panties Off Women **/shot**)

- And, yes, there still _are_ supernatural/non-realistic elements to this story, such as age-changing-materials, untrue content (about radiation, women, life, love etc.), and other stuff even though it's a different universe to KHR

- Most of the romantic prospects for Tsuna will be famous. Underneath are some of the examples:

- The Arcobaleno Five are an extremely popular band, made up of Reborn (guitar, electric; main vocals), Colonello (keyboard; back-up vocals), Lal (guitar, electric; back-up vocals), Fon (guitar, bass) and Skull (drums). However, they are currently on 'hiatus', and its members have mysteriously disappeared – and no one knows exactly why…

- The Varia are a group of six dashing male dancers/models, and are also known for their prowess in everything 'sexy'. Members include: Xanxus – the unofficial leader of the group, mysterious because of the lack of information about the scar that mars his body (this adds to his idol factor, according to Lussaria); Belphagor 'Bel' – the 'prince-sama', most loved things about him are his smile and laughter (apparently, they cause 'sexy chills' to go up the fans' spines); Squalo – Xanxus' 'right hand man', his long hair is his main feature (his skill with the 'sword' as well! Wink wink, nudge nudge), but when you rip off his shirt… whoo- that's hot!; Lussaria 'Luss-chan' – he's the one that everyone adores to hate, and while he isn't as popular as others on 'romance', the girls love him for his feminine side!; Viper 'Mammon' – some say he's the 'pimp' of the Varia group, driving them to accept jobs or not, and while he denies it, he certainly seems to be obsessed with the amount of money they're making from what they do…; and finally, Leviathan 'Levi' – normally ignored by the others, he's the 'tsundere (yandere?) teddy-bear-kun', he's often found by Xanxus' side, trying to please him as best as he could- and he's mostly the one having to deal with the fangirls' yaoi fantasies of him with Xanxus.

- The Primo Guardians are known as 'Generation I'. The band is mostly seen with Giotto (main vocals), Alaude (guitar, bass), Daemon (guitar, electric) and Lampo (drums), but the other Guardians _are_ still a part of the group…

- The Vongola Famiglia is, well, the entertainment group that 'owns' the Arcobaleno Five, Generation I, and the Varia. (Actually, the Arcobaleno are only _affiliated_ with the Vongola)

- No, Tsuna and his/her Guardians will not become a band, but they _will_ be referred to as 'Generation X' by… future characters…

_**I may add more stuff to this list as the chapters go on, so just look at the Author's Notes to see if I added anything new!**_


	2. II

**-chapter two**-

**Pairings**: Guardians27 (**1827**, **8027**, **5927**,** 6927**, 3327and a little Adult!L27), **X27**, D27, **B27**, Arcobaleno27 (**R27**, Verde27, Skull27,** Colonello27**, F27)

When Tsunami woke up the next day, she knew something was wrong.

Leon was curled up on her chest (as usual), and the alarm clock was broken (as usual). She could see her uniform hanging on a chair (as usual), and that everything was still where they were the day before (as usual). But there was something wrong (not like usual).

A shiver ran up and down her spine. But she couldn't tell _what_ was wrong!

Tsuna looked around nervously, gently placing Leon down onto her pillow. It barely stirred, making her smile (and momentarily forget the _verybadfeeling_). She gently stroked the back of its head, watching it continue to slumber. The little bubbles it made when it slept was really cute!

However, once she had her pet situated on the pillow comfortably, another shiver ran up her spine.

She'd always been sensitive to happenings around her (and sometimes, _not_ around her)- but it had been completely _boosted_ as if on _steroids_ once she realized she had women's intuition on top of that! And her senses were going haywire because of_ something_!

She could feel an ominous shiver wracking her slender frame. She highly doubted she was going to enjoy this day.

No matter how much she wished her life would be different – either more fun, or exciting, or romantic… – she had to continue with what she had, right?

Tsuna sighed sadly, walking over towards her closet. She could barely hold in the inevitable yelps (and curses and tearing sounds) as she struggled into her uniform, hopping about on one foot as she tried getting her leggings on, then the _really short_ skirt, and finally her shirt- she gasped.

"Oh! I forgot!" She squeaked, rushing over to a drawer in the corner of the room, which was (metaphorically) gathering dust from its lack of use. Riffling through its contents (and occasionally blushing at what she found), she finally pulled out a _plain_, _respectable_ undergarment that _didn't_ have _lace_ or _frills_ or _patterns_.

She shuddered.

Her mother had questionable tastes in clothing– 'I mean, who would _want_ to wear _those_?' She thought, horrified.

Tsuna thought she wouldn't ever be able to live down being seen in those horrible, disgusting _lingerie_ things!

(She was being immature, yes, for a seventeen year-old, but seriously- she was still – so to speak – a social virgin. A virgin in romance too. And a real virgin. Eh- she was a virgin in practically everything! (Not that she was ashamed of it or anything – it was just _weird._ Never going on a date? Not even once? Pathetic!))

Once she'd squeezed herself into her clothes, she hopped over a fallen stack of papers – they were probably her reports, and/or incomplete homework – to head towards the mirror. She sighed, staring into it as she grabbed the brush that was right on front of her.

"… Dame as ever, Tsunami," she murmured softly to her reflection, dragging the teeth of her comb into the messy spikes that was her hair. She barely flinched when her hair got caught, being too used to it, tugging roughly at the brush. "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She let out a loud scream of pain when a thick clump of hair was pulled out of her scalp. "T-that hurt!" Tsuna mumbled tearfully, sniffling.

(Tsuna didn't even consider the possibility that that was an omen of her day. _Silly girl._)

She glanced at the clock, wondering what time it was- "HIEEEEEEEE! I'M LATE!"

The brunette practically _flew_ down the stairs with a figurative(?) nimbus of orange flames surrounding her. She zipped into the kitchen, swiftly grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, before running out of the house with a muffled "I'm off!" to her mother – whom was nowhere in sight. Weird.

Panting heavily as she raced down the streets towards Namimori Chuugaku, she barely noticed a familiar looking man looking at her back, as if wondering what she was doing…

Tsuna squealed as she narrowly missed speeding cars, yelped as she dodged passersby, and shrieked when she ran into a pole. It wasn't her day- at _all_! Her breathing laboured as she reached her school, she looked around warily, entering through the front doors.

It was so… _quiet_. She could hear everything! The way her skirt swished against her thigh; the soft exhales she made; the flutter of hair against skin… Tsuna tiptoed her way towards her class, shivers running up her spine. It was very creepy. And scary. Like a haunted house. (She didn't like haunted houses.)

"… I-is… Is anyone here…?"

Her voice echoed through the empty corridor, making her tighten her grip on her bag. She was… all… alone?

Tsuna bit her lip. W-what if this was just a prank? Maybe someone j-just wanted to play a p-prank on her, because s-she was Dame-T-Tsuna and all… She sniffed, feeling tears well up. It- it wasn't very funny! Brushing away her tears, the brunette scurried into her classroom (tripping along the way), quickly sitting down on her seat. It was eight in the morning- so why wasn't anyone in class?

Her eyes closed of their own accord as she curled up on the seat, wrapping her arms around her knees. It was scary inside the school, especially with no one there.

She didn't like it!

Tsuna sniffed again, slowly drifting off as she rested her cheek against her knee, basking in the warm morning sun that was streaming through the window. She didn't notice the door swinging open behind her.

"… Herbivore. You're in school on non-school days. I'll bite you to death for breaking the rules."

"HIEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked in surprise as she was cornered against the wall by a darkly coloured teenager, a pair of gleaming tonfa his main feature. "D-don't hurt me!" She whimpered, cowering before the scary-guy-in-black-with-tonfa.

The teenager – she then realized that it was Hibari, the school prefect – sneered at her. "Die."

She screamed as those tonfa came down at her, flashing in the sunlight. She clamped her eyes shut, flinching back from the boy as-

… Wait.

She cracked an eye open, hesitantly. They both flashed open. "H-hieeeeee?" Tsuna yelped, eyes wide.

The person standing on front of her smirked at her, blocking the tonfa with a hand as he commented offhandedly, "Dame-Tsuna, if you're going to die, at least do it gracefully. Or I'll shoot you."

Tsuna stared at her saviour in shock. "Y-you're just a baby!"

"Just noticed, idiot?"

Her eyes rolled back, and a sardonic snort was the last thing she heard before she fainted.

-x-

It was weird.

She could hear voices.

And they were talking about…

Something.

"Yes, that _is_ the reason why I'm stuck, temporarily, in this fo- … Hey. Maman. She's awake."

"Oh my! Tsuna-chan! You're awake? I can't believe that you went to school on Saturday- did you faint because of the shock of finding out? How silly of you! It's really cute though~ My little Tsuna-tenshi-chan! Ooh, some people brought some flowers in for you- aren't they wonderful? It's so great that you have such nice friends… Even though they were wearing suits… Oh well! You're just like your daddy! Having friends in high places, and everything! Ooh, and Reborn-chan brought you here- isn't he a sweetie? I can't wait for his friends to arrive in Japan as well. It's going to spice up our lives so much! There's Carronerro, Raru Muruchi, I-Pin, Berude…"

Nana squealed in happiness, completely oblivious to the fact that she pronounced most of the names wrongly.

"We're going to have so much fun together! I can't wait to have more kids around the house~"

The girl's eyes were wide as she watched her mother continue to talk, fluffing up her pillows as she did so. "R-Reborn? Who's he?" She asked almost fearfully. It c-couldn't be that scary guy, right? She didn't really l-like scary p-people…!

"Ciaossu."

She yelped when she noticed a child on her lap, and a wicked grin on his face.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE! W-w-who are you? W-why are you on my lap?" Tsuna's eyes were wide as she stared at the baby, trembling. Wasn't this-… T-this baby was the one that s-saved her from the scary guy!

Nana had a pout on her face at her 'tenshi-chan's' words. "Tsuna-chan… Don't be so rude! Reborn-chan's going to be staying with us indefinitely, and he'll be sharing your room with you! We need to make space for the other people, when they arrive, right? I'm going to be preparing dinner now- play nicely with Reborn, Tsuna-chan!" The woman then pet Reborn on the head, before floating out of the room with a soft hum.

The brunette gulped when the door shut behind her mother with a soft _thud!_ "… E-eh…" She smiled weakly. "H-hi, Reborn-chan-"

The baby suddenly glared at her. "Don't refer to me with that feminine honorific."

Tsuna blinked. "… _What_?"

Did that baby just- just talk back to her?

Reborn smirked, as if he knew what she was thinking. However, his eyes were still sharp. "Call me Reborn… _sama_."

Her jaw dropped, and she stared at the baby as if it formed a new head. 'Reborn… _sama_…?' Even her thoughts had a hysterical tone to it. Was he being serious? Tsuna didn't really want to refer to the baby as 'sama'- it would mean that he was of a higher stature than she was! And that was, frankly, _ridiculous-_

"HIEEEEEE?" She squealed loudly when she felt hands gripping her _tooshort_ skirt, and she tried getting Reborn's hands off her clothes-? Tsuna let out a louder squeal when his baby-sized fingers began pulling at her shirt, making it _really close to ripping_!

The baby narrowed his eyes on her, looking pleased (in an annoyed way, if that was possible) that he had her attention. "I want a bath. Bathe me, slave."

… And it was with those words that Tsuna found herself inside her bathtub, drenched with boiling hot water, with a sadistic baby sitting on her lap with a water gun in his hands.

An unbidden blush appeared on her cheeks when the baby began to snuggle _into her chest._ "R-Reborn?" She stuttered as she felt his tiny body _mould_ into her own, his hands gripping her waist and his legs wrapped around her hips. She heard the baby sigh, and her blush darkened when his cheek rested _against her cleavage_. H- he was practically molesting her!

And he was only, er, four years old!

"Wash my hair." Reborn drawled lazily… though he didn't make a move to help her. He rather liked her body. It was soft. And warm. And _natural_. … Unlike some other women he knew. A snort left his lips, garnering a curious (and frightful) look from the brunette.

Tsuna tentatively cupped some water in her hands, before releasing it onto his head (her breath hitched, as if anticipating the baby's fury) and wetting his hair. She made sure it didn't go into his eyes – he would complain a lot if she did! Once his spiky locks were completely drenched, she reached over to grab the shampoo bottle, trying to ignore Reborn's stare on her… more _intimate_ areas. Tsuna was pretty sure that four year olds weren't supposed to be _that_ fixated on breasts!

"… They're tiny."

The brunette's eyes widened, and she stared at the child. "H-heh?" What was that s-supposed to mean?

Reborn smirked at her evilly as she gave him a watery-eyed look.

She didn't have small breasts!

(She did.)

-x-

It was just like that, that multiple days passed by.

Tsuna was demoted from single-child-of-a-sweet-mother to Reborn's-slave-student-thing, while the child-monster continued to rise in ranks within the Sawada household. Even Leon preferred to be around Reborn than her!

The girl could've cried.

"No-Good-Tsuna! I'm going to school with you today." Reborn said confidently, sipping the cup of coffee(!) as Tsuna entered the kitchen in her too-small-and-entirely-inappropriate uniform. She didn't even try to dissuade the baby, being too used to his antics. (She _did_ sigh, but he ignored that.)

He'd have to change her comfort soon enough, to keep the girl on her toes.

Reborn smirked when Tsuna sat down beside him, immediately crawling onto her lap and opening his mouth expectantly. He ignored Nana squealing, about how cute they looked together or something as inane as that, as a spoonful of miso soup entered his mouth, followed by rice and a bit of sausage. After chewing and swallowing, he watched the girl feed herself, before giving him more food to eat.

(Ah, this was _exactly_ how he loved his day to start – being fed by a slave.)

Nana bustled around the kitchen, humming to herself. "You two are going to be late if you don't hurry to school~" She chirped helpfully, wiping Reborn's face clean of any grime (not that his perfect face had any).

Tsuna's eyes widened. "H-HIEEEEEEE! It's already seven-fifty! I only have ten minutes left before school starts!" The girl frantically grabbed her bag from the floor, clueless to the fact that Reborn was now situated on her shoulders, gripping her unruly hair for more stability. Hibari-senpai was going to bite her to death if she was late again!

The baby wondered whether he should tell her that her that there was going to be a new student in her class, who was going to be quite volatile…

Nah. He wasn't _that_ nice after all!

-x-

**A/N: **And here… It's Reborn and Kyouya's intro chapter! Next chappie, it's going to be Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and some others… (By the way, chapters will grow in length as time goes by! Yay!) – And also, about the "familiar looking man", he'll come in next chapter.

:) DOUBLE YAY!

(… I realize that whenever I attempt to write a fem!character fic, I always end up mentioning their breasts. Boob fetish, anyone?)

**ANSWERS TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS:**

friendship27uke: :D thanks for the lovely review! While, yes, it'll start off (somewhat) with R27, I'm going to add some other pairings at the same time- you know, to keep the action and tension going? Also, I think that you'll enjoy some of the bits I'm going to add- but I shouldn't say anything more! xD You're going to find out the entire story! :O

KuroYume: I love your penname! Black Dream… er, anyways, I should probably get back to answering this. xD I added Fon for you- but I should say that it's probably not going to be as noticeable as the other pairings, namely 1827, or B27… :) But don't worry! Fon'll have his share of the love! (lol, I feel bad for pimping out Tsuna.)


	3. III

-**chapter three**-

**Pairings**: Guardians27 (**1827**, **8027**, **5927**,** 6927**, 3327and a little Adult!L27), **X27**, D27, **B27**, Arcobaleno27 (**R27**, Verde27, Skull27,** Colonello27**, F27), **G27**, **A27**

She should've known that that day wasn't going to be normal. She should've _known_.

Tsuna's cheeks were a bright, cherry red from the words that this guy was spouting: she wasn't 'beautiful', or 'amazing', or his 'beloved Jyuudaime-sama'!

"Jyuudaime-sama! Do you want me to carry that bag for you? This humble, unworthy servant is willingly at your disposal!" Her cheeks darkened when the silver-haired male gently plucked her bag off her shoulder, placing it on his own shoulder as he gazed adoringly at her.

Gokudera Hayato, the new student, wasn't what she'd expected.

_At all_.

"G-G-Gokudera-k-kun," Tsuna stuttered out, her eyes wide as she tried taking her bag off his shoulder. "Y-you don't n-need to do this! I-I couldn't p-p-possibly m-make you c-carry my s-stuff- your own t-things are p-p-pr-probably really h-heavy!"

He just smiled at her, looking positively _ecstatic_ that she was thinking about his discomfort. "I don't mind, Jyuudaime-sama!" The fedora-wearing baby that was on Gokudera's shoulders smirked down at the girl with a smug smile. Leon blinked down at her lethargically from its vantage on his fat, flicking its tail happily.

Exactly how did this happen again…?

Oh, right- Gokudera had been introduced to the class that morning… and almost immediately, he'd been ambushed by a gaggle (or was it a crowd? Tsunami couldn't remember due to the sheer amount) of girls who squealed about 'Jii' (G?), 'little brother' and 'Purimo Gaarudientsu' (whatever that was), and multiple guys tried talking to him to see if he could do any sports…

-x-

… And Tsuna had been trying not to be dragged along by Sasagawa Kyoko-chan, who looked radiant in her delight of a new classmate, staying rooted at her seat.

That is, until Yamamoto (the popular, sporty top-baseball player) had proclaimed loudly that Tsuna should introduce herself to the 'new guy with that cool hair'. Reborn had chuckled at her misfortune, snuggling deeper into her arms as the baseball-star pulled Gokudera (who had started to look annoyed at all the attention he was garnering) towards her.

She had shrunk back underneath the heavy glare, whimpering softly.

"Che…"

He had pulled a lollipop out of his pocket, unwrapping it brusquely as he placed it into his mouth. Tsuna had flinched even more, feeling tears prickle her eyes as the silver-haired teenager seemed to wait for her to _say something_. Gokudera's eyes narrowed when a minute of awkward staring passed by.

"… You aren't going to say anything about me? That I look like G? Or that my brother's really cool?"

Tsuna's momentary fear had dissipated when she heard that 'Jii'-thing again. "… W-what's Jii?"

He blinked.

She blinked back. Before paling when she noticed the fanatical glint in his eyes. 'Hieeeee! That's scary! Like Reborn!' She had thought, eyes wide.

Yamamoto had blinked twice. "Tsuna-chan?" He sat down on the desk beside hers, poking her cheek. "Are you alright?" She looked really, really, really, really, _really_ pale! But so did that Gokudara Hayoto – well, something like that at least…

"You… you don't know… G…?" Gokudera asked incredulously. "The Storm Guardian of the Primo Guardians?"

Reborn had snorted. "Baka-Tsuna, being so un-modern…" When her questioning gaze met his, he sighed. "The Primo Guardians is one of the top-selling bands that the Vongola Famiglia own and keep."

… Right. She still didn't really understand, and that was obvious from the confusion evident on her face.

Gokudera's face lit up in obvious joy, making Tsuna's eyes widen in shock (or was it fear?). "Sawa- no! Tsuna-" he blinked, looking annoyed at himself. "I'm not worthy enough to say your name!" She squeaked when he suddenly went on his knees, prostrating himself on the ground.

Tsuna's cheeks went a dark red at the attention that she was getting. "H-hieee…!" Her squeal died out when she felt Reborn shift in her arms, tilting his head down to face Gokudera.

"You can call her Jyuudaime-sama, dog," Reborn had commented offhandedly, smirking widely. Just as Gokudera full heartedly agreed to call Tsuna exactly that ("Of course! Jyuudaime-sama is Jyuudaime-sama! Why didn't I realize that? I'm unworthy of being Jyuudaime-sama's subordinate!"), Yamamoto suddenly cut in.

"Tsuna-chan! Can I play this game too?" He grinned charmingly, making Tsuna's cheeks flush a dark red. "Should I call you Jyuudaime-sama too?"

A hand had covered her mouth when she tried to answer. "Of course," Reborn purred, smirking. Yamamoto beamed, even as Gokudera turned towards him, yelling obscenities, much to the consternation of both Tsuna and everyone else in the classroom.

… And that was what had happened. At least, to the extent of her knowledge.

-x-

Tsuna smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "B-but I'm b-b-burdening you, Gokudera-k-kun…"

The silver-haired male blushed darkly at her actions, spinning around for a moment to cough loudly into his hands. "I- it's alright, Jyuudaime-sama- I don't mind!" He said in a muffled voice, trying to stop the stream of blood from trickling down his nose. She was- _she was so cute_! He had to protect her from those lustful sharks that tried to steal her virtue!

(He momentarily forgot he was one of them.)

She ducked her head, blushing vividly when Reborn offhandedly commented, "Stop seducing everyone."

"I-I'm not!" She hissed softly, shooting Gokudera a wide-eyed look. He seemed oblivious, humming happily as he led the way to Tsuna's home. (How he knew was beyond her. Did he have psychic abilities or something?)

Reborn smirked up at her. "Hn. When we get home, make me food. I'm hungry." Just as the girl was about to reply, he was asleep, snoring as a snot bubble appeared on his nose. Exactly how a snot bubble _that big_ could appear was something she couldn't comprehend. Was he inhuman or something?

Tsuna sighed. "F-fine… By the way, G-Gokudera-kun w-will be staying over f-for d-dinner, right?"

Gokudera suddenly froze.

"… I-is… Is Jyuudaime-sama going to cook?" He asked in a husky voice, swallowing drily. If- if she was, then he didn't r-really have the choice whether to decline or n-not… (Hopefully, she didn't cook like Bianchi or G…)

(But his Jyuudaime-sama was perfect! Of course she would cook well! He nodded resolutely to himself. JYUUDAIME-SAMA COOKED WONDERFULLY!)

"Um, y-yeah," she nodded awkwardly.

The silver-haired teenager suddenly burst into a loud "YES I WILL!" with his eyes wide. "I'M HONOURED TO EAT DINNER WITH JYUUDAIME-SAMA'S FAMILY!"

He suddenly bent at the hip, in a perfect ninety-degree bow, his arms rigid at his sides. Reborn growled, clutching onto both the silver-haired teen's hair and his fedora. Leon squeaked, clambering around in an attempt to stay on the hat.

"G-G-G-Gokudera-kun! S-stand u-up!" Tsuna stuttered out, her cheeks a dark red.

"WHAT EXTREME YELLING! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, OCTOPUS-HEAD BOY!"

Tsuna whimpered when yelling suddenly surrounded her.

Gokudera was red in the face as he yelled at the other silver-haired teenager, who was yelling back just as enthusiastically, though he looked oblivious to the fact that Gokudera was _really_ angry, and not just an "EXTREMELY GOOD ACTOR".

Reborn smirked at the chaos, jumping off of the Italian's shoulder and into Tsuna's arms. Taken by surprise by his actions, the girl fell backwards, yelping loudly.

"HIEEEEE!"

She clamped her eyes shut, expecting to fall onto her butt in a painful manner. Which she did. And to be exact, _ungracefully_. Reborn would have to do something about that…

Tsunami made a pained sound as she continued to – unknowingly – clutch Reborn to her chest. "_I-itai_…" She mumbled, sniffing.

The baby let out a snort. Weakling. Exactly why did he continue to stick around with this pathetic girl…? … Oh, right! It was because of those damn eyes. And that cute sound she made when she did something wrong. (Or when she was terrified.)

"Jyuudaime-sama! A-are you all right? I failed in my duty to protect you!" Gokudera wailed, looking stricken.

The silver-haired teen beside him had a different sentiment altogether. "THAT WAS AN EXTREME FALL, GIRL!" He yelled. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB FOR ME, SASAGAWA RYOHEI!" Ryohei beamed widely.

She just smiled weakly, trying to ignore the yells as she wondered vaguely why Gokudera wasn't going to help her up, if he really _was_ her 'humble, unworthy servant'…

-x-

Tsuna didn't really know how a simple dinner invitation for Gokudera turned into a dinner party with Yamamoto-kun and _Kyoko-chan-no-nii-san_- er, _Ryohei-nii_ tagging along.

Reborn just smirked at her, tilting his fedora hat as he always did. "Always be prepared for everything, Dame-Tsuna," he had said cryptically. … And yeah. But it didn't really explain how they'd coincidentally bumped into Yamamoto-kun, who asked Gokudera why he was following Tsuna around like a puppy. The silver-haired Italian had retorted with a long-drawn speech about how it was _he_ who was invited to 'Jyuudaime-sama's special dinner party _exclusively_ for him', and not the baseball-idiot, which had led to Yamamoto-kun asking Tsuna if he could come as well ("Y-y-yeah!"), and _that_ had led to Sasa- _Ryohei-nii_ yelling that he was going to the 'EXTREME' party as well.

She had a feeling he had orchestrated all this.

-x-

A blond man was sitting on a lush chair, looking out unseeingly out of a vast window at the city on front of him. In his hand was a sleek, silver phone, which he raised to his ear as soon as the call connected.

His lips curled into a pleased smile.

"I've found her."

"Found who?"

"_Mia sorella carino_."

"… Heh, really? After all this time?"

"Yes, truly. Really."

"Well, I'll be fuc- damned. You aren't pulling my leg, right?"

"…"

"… Dino? Are you there…?"

_Beep… Beep… Your phone call has been disconnected… Please call again…_

"Shit! That bastard hung up on me!"

-x-

**A/N: **… And that's it for now. xD Glad you're still reading this crappy fic! Sorry about the somewhat late update – I had plot bunnies that wouldn't write themselves out.

Blah. I need a beta reader or something. And just so that I don't forget – foreign languages will be put in either _ITALICS_ (if I'm writing in the actual language), or **BOLDED **(if it's in English, but actually 'in' a different language).

**THERE ARE ADDITIONS TO THE INFORMATION I HAVE ABOUT THIS UNIVERSE, as well as little tidbits you may want to know…**

- Dino Cavallone (Cavallone Dino, to the Japanese) is the name of an extremely popular solo artist whose stage name is 'Bucking Bronco', apparently due to his… _performance_ within the bedchambers. (This is purely speculation, however, as he has never been seen with any woman – or man – outside of work.) 22 in age, he is extremely popular with people of all ages and genders- and _especially_ with young-adult women. It is said that his 'masculine' charms had developed while under the tutelage of Reborn-sama, the lead singer of the _Arcobaleno Five_. It isn't very well known, but Dino is a very distant relative of Giotto (on his father's side), as well as Squalo (his mother's side). Originally from Italy, he had moved to Japan due to unknown reasons. (Aged pictures of a cute, cherubic little brunette girl have been found in his wallet by some rabid fans, along side with childish writing on the back '愛する、ディ兄'.)

- The Arcobaleno Five have been seen lurking around Japan- but much to the surprise of their fans, as _babies_. Most people have dismissed these rumours as hardcore parent-fans, but there are a few people who speculate that this may have been the doing of Verde, the ever-elusive cousin of Skull and Lambo (and Lampo too, but he didn't really acknowledge all three of them at all), who is known to be a rising genius in the field of science.

- The Varia and Primo Guardians are coming to Japan for an undecided amount of time as a campaign to increase their popularity! It has been reported that they will be staying in Tokyo, in an undisclosed five-star hotel. Fangirls are currently readying their cameras, autograph books, photos and phones for their arrival in a couple of weeks…

ANSWERS TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS

KuroYume: xD Fon's pretty cute- but I personally prefer Alaude and Kyouya**/shot**. xD Yup, Tsuna's an absolute pimp- an oblivious one, to be exact. Oh, and when the babies arrive, that's the beginning of Tsunami's hell! Colonello and Reborn are going to be complete _devils_! Er, no, I don't think I'm going to place the Shimon, or the Funeral Wreathes- there's quite a lot of bishies anyway, right? xD I _am_ going to say that Irie, Byakuran and Spanner are going to be in the story, but nothing else. I couldn't really see the Varia as dancers (or models xD) – so I did it just for the hell of it. (I can somehow see Lussuria as a tango-dancing fashion designer, however…)


	4. IV

-**chapter four**-

**Pairings**: Guardians27 (**1827**, **8027**, **5927**,** 6927**, 3327and a little Adult!L27), **X27**, D27, **B27**, Arcobaleno27 (**R27**, Verde27, Skull27,** Colonello27**, F27), **G27**, **A27**, **4327**

It was a meal fit for the gods.

Takeshi gulped as he looked at the multiple dishes that covered the table, almost hesitant in destroying the picture-perfect food with his chopsticks. He could see that silver-haired-dude had the same sentiments (was that the right word to use?) as he did.

However, the boxer-guy seemed to have no qualms whatsoever about digging his chopsticks into the nearest item and chewing on it _extremely_. "… THIS IS EXTREMELY GOOD, TSUNA-CHAN!" He yelled _extremely_, punching a fist into the air as if that could punctuate his sentences.

The baseball-star noticed the vivid blush that spread across Tsunami's cheeks, and a smile appeared on his face.

Cute.

"Ne, Tsuna-chan," he said, "who's the kid?"

She started, eyes widening.

"E-eh…" She gulped, looking at the baby on her lap.

Takeshi wondered why she looked so pale.

"My parents are off on a world-trip, and they left me in Dame-Tsuna's care," the baby suddenly drawled, smirking. He turned towards Tsuna, opening his mouth. The brunette robotically fed him, looking nervous.

The raven-haired teenager let out a bark of laughter, grinning widely. "Then you must be in excellent hands!" His grin mellowed into a soft smile. "Tsuna-chan's pretty nice after all." He was oblivious to Gokudera spluttering with indignation, as well as Tsuna turning strawberry red. (He liked strawberries – they were sweet. And crunchy.)

Takeshi's eyes stared into the table as he recalled a scene from a couple of years ago, when he was fourteen, and Tsuna, thirteen.

He'd been contemplating suicide because of an extremely trivial reason: his arm was broken, causing him to be unable to practice or play baseball until it has healed – and even then, there was a small chance that he would never be able to play again.

Of course, he hadn't gone through with his whim, and it was all because of the still-blushing brunette in front of him.

A smile appeared on his face again.

He could still remember what she said to him when she found him sitting on the edge of their school roof.

"_Hieeeeee…! Y-Y-Yamamoto-san? W-w-why are you h-here?"_ Tsunami looked so vulnerable with her eyes wide, and her fingers gripping onto the bento in her hands tightly. Takeshi hadn't answered her verbally, choosing to turn his head to stare into the dark clouds above them.

However, she seemed to know his intentions, as she had said, _"What? You're going to jump off?" _He stared at her with wide eyes at her words, stunned at her knowledge.

"_How… how did you know-…?"_ He'd whispered softly, slowly turning his body to face her.

Tsuna shook her head in response, biting her lip nervously. _"Y-Yamamoto-san… you s-s-shouldn't jump o-off; you're too h-handsome to die-!"_ Her cheeks had turned into that bright red colour that he'd grown to love. Thoroughly confused by the brunette girl as she scurried off, looking embarrassed at her words, he'd moved away from the edge of the roof and followed her, intent on getting to know her better.

And exactly _how_ handsome she thought he was.

Takeshi either ignored or was unaware of his blush as his eyes moved to stare into Tsuna's face. However, he _was_ aware of the glares he was getting from the baby on Tsuna's lap, and from the silver-haired teenager near him, and an uncharacteristic smirk appeared on his face.

Capturing Tsuna's affection? It was so _on._

(Sasagawa looked oblivious as he continued to dig into his food with relish.)

He continued to play with his food, watching as Tsuna continue to turn a dark red under his stare. "Ne," he began. "Tsuna-chan-?"

_RING! RING! RING!_

Tsuna immediately jumped to her feet, setting the baby down on her chair. "I'LL G-G-GET IT!" She squeaked, running to the door. Everyone's eyes followed her as she left the dining room, before alighting on Takeshi – who looked innocently back at them, smiling widely.

Gokudera's eyes immediately narrowed. "Oi! Baseball-idiot! Stop looking at the Jyuudaime-sama!" He slammed his hand on the table.

Sasagawa let out an _EXTREME_ comment, unable to resist the temptation. "That was an EXTREME action! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" He punched the air, looking excited at the possibility of having a new member in his club. The silver-haired male just frowned in his direction, looking annoyed.

Takeshi grinned. "Tsuna-chan's really cute, though… Can't I look at her?"

"No." Both Gokudera and Takeshi looked at the speaker. Reborn's lips were curled into a smirk as he tipped the fedora hat forward, Leon squeaking. "She's mine." The baby opened his mouth to speak more- only to get interrupted by a loud scream.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BABIES HERE?"

Reborn grinned widely.

"It's about time!"

-x-

Dino frowned as he made his way towards the Sawada household, looking around cautiously. His_ sorella carino_ lived here. But where was she…?

"HIEEEEEEEEEE! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BABIES HERE?"

The blond's eyes widened, before he beamed. There she was! Without comprehending her words (he had solely focused on her voice, not what she said), he immediately made a beeline towards the house, trotting towards the door. He blinked at what he found.

There were a lot of children.

Of all colours, shapes and sizes.

And they looked strangely familiar to him.

As in, they were the missing Arcobaleno (minus one) children-ified. Plus three. Colonello was trying to bury his way into Tsuna's stomach. Skull, the afro-haired kid, and the egg-headed kid were clinging onto her arms and back. Lal, Fon, the green-haired kid were frolicking by her feet. (Lal seemed to be swearing up a storm at the green-haired one, while Fon just smiled enigmatically…)

"_E-eto_… A-are these children y-y-yours?" The brunette girl asked timidly, looking shocked at the fact that a blond child was snuggling her stomach, and three other kids were clinging to her arms and back respectively. She gulped under his intense stare.

"No." Dino answered immediately. She deflated, looking defeated- until he said, "but I can take care of them… if it's too much for you."

Tsuna blinked, before she suddenly beamed at him, looking radiant. He blushed slightly. "So are you going to take them off my hands?" She asked hopefully, looking at him. One of the babies frowned (Afro), clinging to Tsuna even tighter – the mild twitching of Tsuna's fingers being the indicator.

He paused. Saying yes would mean condemning himself to the wrath of the maybe-Arcobaleno-plus-three. Saying no would mean disappointing his cute little sister (who he may not have platonic, sibling-like feelings for now).

"… Erm… What if I stayed with you and took care of them?"

She paused. Saying yes would mean condemning herself to the wrath of seven babies (not including Reborn, the demon-child!). Saying no would mean kicking them onto the streets, where they would struggle to survive, eating scraps from the dustbins, and begging for money and clothes from cruel, unloving people on the streets…

"A-a-alright," she stuttered, an arm hesitantly moving to cradle the blond baby in her arms – who suddenly looked like he was in heaven. (And it was totally not because his face was squished up against her chest.)

Dino frowned. Stupid Colonello… He suddenly erased the frown, putting on his 'idol-mask'. And therefore making Tsuna flush darkly. "It's getting quite cold outside, Ts- eh, Sawada-chan. Why don't we go inside?" He asked pleasantly, a hand pressing against the small of her back.

Tsuna blushed prettily. "A-alright…"

As she ushered the children into the house – and convincing the children to _stop holding onto me otherwise I won't give you any chocolate_, Dino watched her carefully.

She'd… Grown a lot. While she still reminded him of that cute little kid with the scruffy knees and muddy dress (her father always freaked out about that, saying his _principessa piccola_ shouldn't be dirty), she was… different. As in _different_ different.

"I'm Dino – Dino Cavallone," he introduced himself, smiling.

Tsuna looked at him with a mild recognition in her eyes. As if she knew that name or something. "Eh- I-I'm Sawada Ts-Tsunami…" She blushed, looking down at the ground.

He ruffled her hair. "_Carino_," he cooed. When she looked at him questioningly, he just pointed into the house. "We should head in,"

"A-ah," she nodded hurriedly, heading into the room- only to stumble. "Hieeee-!"

Dino's eyes widened, and he grabbed her arm to save her- only to stumble himself, toppling onto the floor on top of her with an undignified sound. "Oomph-!" He stared down at her with wide eyes, startled. She stared up at him with wide eyes, just as equally startled.

"C-Cavallone-s-s-san…" she breathed, a dark blush appearing on her cheeks. "C-could you g-g-get off-?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JYUUDAIME-SAMA? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

And so, Dino and the band of merry (murderous) children were introduced to the Sawada household, with Nana looking too happy about Tsuna gaining a new prospect for love. (Dino had grown up so much, after all~ And so handsomely too! And those children were just _too adorable_! Like Reborn!)

-x-

"TSUNAAAAAAAA-NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The brunette shot up from her bed, eyes wide and unfocused. Almost immediately, two children pounced on her, sobbing madly with snot and tears dribbling from their nose and eyes (respectively).

"Re-Reborn was," Lambo sniffed wetly, "bullying meeeeeeeee!" Skull let out a wail, as if to punctuate that sentence. Lambo paused, as if just remembering his companion. "And Skull tooooooooooo!"

She yawned tiredly, petting them both on their heads. It was too early in the morning for all this… "J-just tell Reborn t-to stop it, t-then." However, she doubted her own advice. Reborn didn't listen to anyone, after all. Just as she was about to send them both out of her room, she was called again. By a more welcomed person.

"Tsuna-chan? Are you decent? I'm coming in…!" The door cracked open, revealing a beaming Dino. "I heard Lambo and Skull running towards your room." His eyes slid towards the bed, where the previously mentioned babies were still sobbing into Tsuna's now mucked-up shirt.

"C-c-could you g-get them out o-of my room?" She asked timidly, blushing when his eyes focused back on her face. She didn't know why- but every time he looked at her, she felt so embarrassed! (Maybe it was because he looked at her as if she were the only thing that could capture his attention- but that was just her socially-deprived mind speaking. Maybe.)

Dino smiled softly. "Mm~" He walked into her room, gather them into his arms- only to trip over a bazooka – which was there for some reason – and fall onto the bed, causing the mattress to flop, sending Tsuna flying onto Dino's back.

"HIEEEEE!"

"Lambo-sama was hurt!" The afro-haired baby complained, snot and tears dribbling down his face as a growing torrent. "Nee-chan should get off Lambo-sama!" Skull just continued to cry, the purple eyeshadow on his eyelids running down his cheeks and staining her bed sheets.

Tsuna sighed. What a great start to the day… with Lambo, Skull and Dino running rampant in her room. (She forgot that the blond was still beneath her, cheeks a brilliant red.)

Of course, she forgot all about Reborn, Colonello and Lal, who were waiting for her outside of her room – the latter two pouting up a storm and the former smirking triumphantly.

As soon as the brunette had emerged from her room, bleary eyed and crumpled-looking, Lal had pounced on her, whining about the idiocy of Nello-baka and Ri-chan, and how it was supposed to be _her_ (and I-Pin) that was supposed to be sleeping with her, and _not_ that bas- _baka_ Skull! Colonello promptly jumped into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Oof-!"

"I'M HUNGRY, KORA!" He announced loudly, as if oblivious to the fact that he'd brought her down onto the ground. "FEED ME!"

She yelped loudly when Reborn forcefully pushed Colonello off her stomach, hopping on himself. Tsuna let out a pained gasp as he viciously stomped onto her abdomen, black eyes glittering.

"You _will_ feed _me, slave_. And _not_ anyone else!" He commanded, stepping forward with every step, his face nearly touching hers. Leon licked her forehead with his very sticky tongue.

Tsuna whimpered. Weren't there any normal babies left in the world…?

-x-

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon… which meant that it was lunchtime in Namimori Chuugaku.

And _that_ meant that Hibari Kyouya was patrolling the school.

Catching the scent of an herbivore that _dared_ to break the rules ofhis school, Kyouya was on the prowl. A scowl appeared on his face as he made his way around the school, ignoring the squealing of herbivores around him, skittish from the presence of a carnivore (him).

He was going to bite something to death.

And he didn't care what.

Withdrawing his tonfa from his jacket, the prefect kicked a door open, eyes scanning its contents with a feral sneer. "Herbivore," he hissed, walking towards the crowd by the window. "I'm going to bite you to death for crowding!" He ignored the terrified squeak that escaped from the main herbivore (a pathetic looking female with watery eyes, who looked suspiciously like a kicked puppy from the way she was cowering from everyone), and stalked forward.

Swatting away the silver-haired one – he made an amusing little squawk as Kyouya did so –, the prefect glared at the tall raven-haired one, making sure that he wasn't moving from his spot _at all_. He suddenly noticed something.

"Baby." He muttered, eyes narrowed.

The girl squeaked, hugging the baby tighter to her chest.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes when he noticed the too-cynical smirk on the baby's face. He was pretty sure that the herbivore-like baby wasn't _actually_ a herbivore… Maybe a wolf in sheep's clothing? "… Che. When you grow up, I'm going to bite you to death," he hissed at the non-herbivore.

The baby smirked even wider, if that was possible, opening his mouth to answer the prefect.

"Goo goo ga ga."

"… Wao."

Tsuna let out a shriek when the prefect suddenly shot forward, his eyes lit up with a strange fire. Her eyes widened as she saw his tonfa lash out towards Reborn- who was suddenly not in her arms! She opened her mouth into a silent scream as the tonfa connected with her torso, sending her flying against the wall.

The last thing she could hear before everything turned black was an anguished cry.

"JYUUDAIME-SAMA…!"

-x-

**A/N:** It's been brought to my attention that I should have placed translations at the bottom of the page of the chapter, so this chapter will contain both the previous chapter and this chapter's translations. I should also say that I apologize for the jumping around that's going to happen with this story. Most of the time, between chapters, there's going to be some form of time-skip, so… Yeah. Don't be surprised if you suddenly find this story a couple of weeks in the future!

TRANSLATIONS

Nii-san – the shortened form of 'onii-san', which means [elder] brother in Japanese.

Mia sorella carino – 'my cute [little] sister' in Italian.

Eto – a Japanese way of saying 'erm', 'but' and/or 'um'.

Principessa piccola – 'little princess' in Italian

ANSWERS TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS:

KuroYume: ;) Yup, they practically are… (But still. Alaude and Kyouya are closer to my heart than Fon…) I'm pretty sure that Iemitsu would throw a hissy fit and everything, maybe even start sobbing in the corner and spreading misery, as it loves company after all… xD About the demonic babies, you forgot Mukuro-Kyouya fights! And Lambo! And Skull! And-! And-! **/shot** Byakuran isn't going to be one of the major pairings, sadly. (He's too obsessed about his marshmallows, right? lol) Thanks for reading and reviewing~ Mah heart feels like it's going to burst from all the love I'm receiving… *heart*

friendship27uke: OH MY GAWD. YOU'RE ALIVE. xD Thanks for reviewing~ And Reborn? He's going to get even worse. xD The fangirls are going to be hatin' on poor Tsuna, while Tsuna's getting some lovin' from the boys. :)

ChasingPhantoms: Fiftieth review! Yay! Lol, but yeah, I'll keep that in mind and put the translations at the very end. 'Mia sorella carino' means 'my cute sister' (at least, it _should_…) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Peppermint: ;) I'm so glad that you're loving the pairings – and while I'm not putting Byakuran with Tsuna, I _can_ say that there will be some scenes of a somewhat questionable content of 10027… xD I'm not going to say more about that subject~

**MANY THANKS TO:**

kuroitsubasa24

PrimoGiotto5510

FaithOfTheFallen105


	5. V

-**chapter five**-

**Pairings**: Guardians27 (**1827**, **8027**, **5927**,** 6927**, 3327and a little Adult!L27), **X27**, D27, **B27**, Arcobaleno27 (**R27**, Verde27, Skull27,** Colonello27**, F27), **G27**, **A27**,** 4327**, **Primo Cavallone27**

Squalo wasn't very happy.

Not. At. All.

Since his lovely, _dear_ distant-cousin Dino was forty minutes late.

Did he think that Squalo had all the time in the world? He actually had a life; he'd have Dino know!

Unlike that blond idiot, he _didn't_ stalk little girls (and he didn't call them _mia sorella carino_ either!) that he shared a history with—not that he had a girl he knew as a kid. Oh- and it was _bloody cold, too! _The swordsman scowled as he hunched over inside his trench coat.

Who knew that the springs in Japan were freezing compared to Italy?

"Squalo! Hey- Squalo! Over here!"

He suddenly snapped his head up when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

Dino beamed as he emerged from a group of pedestrians; oblivious to the multiple adoring looks he garnered from girls (and guys) around him. Squalo's eye twitched as the blond quickly crossed the road – he frowned when his idiotic cousin didn't even check whether it was safe to cross – with an idiotic smile plastered on his face.

How anyone could be so happy was beyond him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Squa—eh!" Dino yelped as he crashed down onto the floor at the swordman's feet.

Squalo snorted, looking annoyed. "Explain." He commanded gruffly, crossing his arms. He didn't bother helping his cousin up onto his feet.

The _idiota_ was used to it after all.

After the singer managed to get to his feet again, he let out a sheepish laugh. "Well, I got lost… And I ran into a _huge_ group of fans who helped me find my way around- and gosh, they were rabid!" He laughed again. The sheepish quality to it wasn't unexpected, but it still caused a spike of annoyance within the other blond.

"Tch…" A roll of the eyes clearly showed Squalo's feelings about Dino's idiocy. "I don't care- but…" He took in a quick breath, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME OUT HERE?"

Dino winced when he was yelled at, though he didn't seem to be surprised at Squalo's actions. "… Erm…" He shifted. "I just wanted to ask if Xanxus wouldn't mind if I brought Tsuna-chan over during work… So I was wondering if you could take me to him-"

"Tsuna?" Squalo frowned, interrupting him. "Who's that?"

The elder blond (by a few months- he wasn't old!) gave him a look of disbelief. "… Do you need to ask?" Dino sighed when his cousin impatiently tapped his feet against the ground. "She's my little sis- you know, the one you keep complaining about?" He had a hopeful lilt to his voice.

Squalo snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ah. _Her_." He muttered.

Dino beamed at his remembrance.

"You won't believe how cute she's gotten, Squalo!" He exclaimed, before heading off into a rant of how pretty his Tsuna-chan was now, and how she was now pretty enough to be a heartbreaker (and possibly a man-eater- but Tsuna-chan was too nice and sweet to be one!), and how proud he was about her multiple achievements—Squalo found it suspicious that he didn't go into further detail about them, and how Iemitsu-san would be so happy to see her again once he came back to his family, and he was pretty sure that any stupid male that laid his impure eyes on her would immediately fall in love with her purity and sweet smile that was even brighter than sunlight, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera…

His eye twitched.

If it weren't for his pride, Squalo would've screamed in agony, writhing on the floor with his ears bleeding from the constant chatter. How he wished for one of Lussuria's random phone calls- then, he'd have an excuse to run away from the _idiota_!

"Oh- wait," Dino suddenly cut himself off, blinking at his pocket. He pulled out his phone, flipping it open with a confused look in his eye. "… Nana-chan?"

The longhaired blond raised an eyebrow. What now?

"… What? Tsuna- she's in the hospital? I- I'm heading there right now!" The blond's eyes were wide with concern and shock as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. "Come'n Squalo!" He grabbed his cousin's wrist, dragging him along as he ran straight for the hospital-

And completely ignorant of the multiple curses that spewed from Squalo's mouth, most of which were aimed at this 'Nana' and 'Tsuna'.

-x-

Lambo had always known that today wasn't a very good day.

He got stuck in his jammies when trying to change. His candy was stolen by meanie-Reborn and meanie-Colonello. I-Pin kept yabbering things at him in a really, really, really, really, really _weird_ voice and words (what was a _noh-baht_?). And kaa-chan made him _take a bath_!

And now, his nee-chan, his pretty baka-'neki was hurt!

He sniffed, rubbing his nose as he clutched at nee-chan's hand.

Lambo-sama was going to kill the person who hurt his baka-'neki! Because he was- he was- he was… He was Lambo-sama! He could do anything! Of course, that meant that he could beat those baka-babies into their places, but he was just- just biding his time!

He nodded furiously; oblivious to the stares he was getting from the others.

One day, when he was the king of the universe, he would enslave all of humanity! And baka-'neki would be his personal slave, and she would give him candy whenever he wanted to!

"So ya better wake up, baka-'neki!" Lambo ordered his sleeping nee-chan, green eyes narrowed in childish anger. Then, he could happily become the king of the universe!

"Tch, stupid cow," Colonello smirked when the self-proclaimed king of the universe yelled obscenities back at him, shaking his tiny fist in fury. "Tsuna-chan isn't going to wake up because you tell her to, kora!" The blond walked towards Tsuna's face with a sinister glint in his eyes, ignoring the indignant words that spewed from Gokudera's lips about how he shouldn't walk on Tsuna's chest.

He couldn't care less, kora!

"Oi! Baka-Nello!" Lal glared through her goggles at the blond, her hands at her hips. "What are you going to do to Tsuna-chan?"

Colonello's smirk widened. "Nothing, kora," he cooed, not even bothering to hide the marker that had materialized in his hands. It was fairly obvious what he was going to do to the slumbering brunette—and he didn't look as if he were going to regret it.

Lambo frowned. "Get away from my baka-'neki!" He yelled.

Reborn glowered at everyone from his vantage on the pillow. He was trying to take a nap-! Wait. What was the idiot blond doing? "… Baka-Nello…" He growled. "What are you doing to Dame-Tsuna?"

Without even waiting for Colonello's answer, the fedora-wearing baby launched himself at the blond, knocking them both off the bed- much to Lambo and Lal's great pleasure.

"SHE'S MINE NOW!" Lambo proclaimed loudly, jumping onto the pillow by Tsuna's head. "MWAHAHAHA!"

Lal scowled, grabbing a stray pillow (of course, Gokudera had nothing to do with it—honestly!) and throwing it violently at the afro-haired child. Needless to say, he fell off the bed with a pillow for a face, groaning in pain. The girl smirked triumphantly, now that all her rivals were gone. She primly sat at Tsuna's side, doing her duty at warding off and glaring at those _uncouth_, _Neanderthal-like men_.

"And yes, that includes_ you_," she muttered, eyes fixed on the chameleon on Tsuna's forehead.

Leon flicked his tongue out in response.

Yamamoto let out a bark of laughter, scratching the back of his head. "Wow- everyone's having fun, aren't they?" He asked Gokudera with an easy grin. "Too bad Tsuna's asleep; she'd have so much fun!" Gokudera spat out an Italian curse, glaring at the easygoing baseball-star.

"Who would have fun in this stupid place? There're babies everywhere- and it's goddamned _noisy_!" Obviously, the silver-haired Italian didn't seem to realize he was contributing to the amount of noise.

And if only to make matters worse, the door was slammed open.

"WHERE'S TSUNA?" Dino yelled hysterically, his hand still clamped around Squalo's wrist. "IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

The longhaired blond was spitting swear words of every language as he shook his cousin's grip off his arm. "God-fucking-dammit!" He growled, rubbing his wrist. "What the fuck was that for, you _asshole_?" Glare still fixed on the Bronco; he pulled out his phone and hastily typed something down, still muttering expletives under his breath.

Dino didn't seem to realize his cousin's ire, kneeling by Tsuna's bed with a distraught look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked to no one in particular, gripping Tsuna's hand in his own.

"She got hit by a bastard," Lal spat.

No one noticed the baby swearing, too preoccupied with wailing over their little baby sister's predicament. (Well, that was just Dino.)

Suddenly, Tsuna stirred-

And everyone froze.

"T-T-Tsuna-chan…?" Yamamoto murmured in shock, eyes wide.

The brunette let out a soft moan as she opened her eyes slowly. Peering at everyone with strangely blue eyes, she frowned.

"… Tsuna? Who's that?" She asked in confusion.

-x-

**A/N: **Blah. Anyways- I sprained my ankle- and it's bugging me SOOOO BADDDDDDD… But oh well- I got a new plot bunny! 8D Erm. AND A HAPPY CHRISTMAS! (And apologies for the late update – I had a real bad author's block these past few days.)

Words

_Mia sorella carino_ – my cute little sister in Italian

_Idiota_ – idiot in Italian

_Noh-baht_ – a really bad romanization of the Cantonese Chinese slang insult which means either 'idiot', 'airhead' or 'brainless'

_Nee-chan_ – a short, form of 'onee-san'

_Baka-'neki_ – otherwise known as, _baka-aneki_, which means 'stupid [older] sister' in Japanese

**STUFF. LOLOLOL.**

- Rokudo Mukuro: also known as, the Illusionist to the world of contemporary dance. Extremely popular because of his angelic features (more like demonic- but that's just Hibari and Tsuna's opinion) and sinister laughter, what's creepy is that the bulk of his fan base is made up of middle-aged women… For some reason, Hibari Kyouya absolutely hates his guts. Was it because of what happened between them when they were younger…? It will always be a mystery… But anyways- when on tour, he is often accompanied in his shows by his half-sister, Dokuro Chrome and his childhood friends Ken and Chikusa. And even when he's not, he's still accompanied by them. Much to the distaste of fans who want some alone-time with him.

- Hibari Kyouya: one word to describe him: predacious. Or obsessive. He is the unofficial 'protector' (ruler) of Namimori Chuu- and by default, the entire population of the younger generation(s). He hates anything that goes against his morals – i.e. practically everything that exists – but has a… secret weakness for cute, fluffy things. Such as Sawada Tsunami. And babies. (Not including Reborn, however. Or any of the Arcobaleno-children! And Lambo too. But that's mostly because he's an idiot.) He has a secret motive for making moves on Tsuna- not that he'd admit it of course!

- Cirino "Ciro": otherwise known as Dino Cavallone's evil twin. Not. He's another rising star from Italy, and it's been said that he's the disowned (elder) twin of Dino's, but they have both denied it with fervour. But that doesn't really stop the fangirls from wondering… oh, yes… He's a close friend of Giotto, and has an extremely weird obsession with Alaude Lodola – though that could be because Alaude looks _really, really, really_ alike his ex-girlfriend. And because he's also bisexual.

_The following is a couple of discourses about a certain few men of the __Varia__ and of the __Primo Guardians__…_

- Squalo Superbi: first name-last name. One of the most prominent members of the Varia, and at the young age of 22, he's most known for his rather… _ahem_, foul mouth, alongside of his prowess with the sword. A distant relative to Dino Cavallone, he avidly denies a blood relationship with said blond, as well as the leader of the Primo Guardians, Giotto, who he is related to through Dino. He doesn't really tolerate idiots- but most people (i.e. anyone who's either a hater, or not his fan) argue that that is quite hypocritical. Though you better not let him hear you say that!

- Alaude Lodola: first name-last name. He was one thing he was people to know. He has absolutely _no_ relation to Hibari Kyouya _or_ Fon. What's with people and thinking that? But anyways- he's the proud(?) bass guitarist of the Primo Guardians whose private life is, well, extremely _private_. It's no wonder why his fans stalk him all the time—with him being all mysterious and such. Though his school records say otherwise, rumour has it that he was quite the delinquent in his school days… But, that could just be from Daemon Spade's latest interview – after all, they _have_ been life-long rivals.

ANSWERS TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWS:

Stargazer: YAY! xD

Fai Senri: xD I love those two- and especially together as a pairing. Lol, I try to update as soon as I can!

friendship27uke: er- well sorry, that wasn't going to be the plot… :')

**Many thanks to:**

kuroitsubasa24

FaithOfTheFallen105


	6. VI

-**chapter six**-

**Pairings**: Guardians27 (**1827**, **8027**, **5927**,** 6927**, 3327and a little Adult!L27), **X27**, D27, **B27**, Arcobaleno27 (**R27**, Verde27, Skull27,** Colonello27**, F27), **G27**, **A27**,** 4327**, Primo Cavallone27

"Oh fuck." Gokudera breathed out, unknowingly voicing everyone's internal thoughts.

Dino gulped, nervously glancing at everyone. H-how were they going to explain this to Nana? And what about Iemitsu, should he suddenly, spontaneously visit his family! The disaster that would ensue would_ surely_ destroy the reputations (and lives) of _everyone_ that was related to Tsuna's current state.

_Everyone _meaning _everyone who was currently in the hospital room_. Including Dino. And Hibari—who was the root of the problem.

The Bucking Bronco suddenly felt a hell load of pity for the student.

"Sawada Iemitsu's going to kill some poor bastard," Squalo stated, chuckling. He looked absolutely delighted at this, oblivious to the horrified looks the baby Arcobalenos were shooting each other. "Who's the unlucky fucker?"

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Really – Squalo was curious about who was going to be on the receiving end of Sawada's fury.

After all, even Xanxus was wary of Sawada when he was on one of his 'happy Tsuna-chan moods'. (Mostly because people would get pictures of an adorable brunette baby stuck in their faces and an overly hyper Sawada ranting about said baby, but still.)

Yamamoto frowned in confusion. "Sawada-san? Why would he kill someone?" The raven was oblivious to the dark glare Gokudera shot him. "Isn't Tsuna just pretending?" He laughed easily, patting Tsuna on the back good-naturedly.

Tsuna blinked, before she looked up at him with a strange glint in her eyes. They widened suddenly, and she shook her head wildly. When she opened them again, Yamamoto noted that they were back to their normal honey-like colour.

… Maybe it was just a trick of the light that caused the change in colour?

Yamamoto looked vaguely alarmed as he withdrew his hand from her back. The raven-haired teen then glanced at her in worry. "Tsuna? Are… you alright?"

"Eh- I was just," she giggled nervously, her voice high-pitched, "I was just pretending… Just trying to scare you!"

Tsuna yelped when Reborn suddenly smacked her cheek.

"Baka!" He insulted, his eyes narrowed. Leon was on his hat, looking just as annoyed at the raven-haired baby. "You're such a Dame-Tsuna!"

Lal snorted, from her vantage on Tsuna's lap. "He was worried for you, nee-chan," she said matter-of-factually. Reborn glared at her, obviously not amused at her input.

Tsuna laughed again, hands moving to pet Lal's head lightly.

Colonello frowned slightly at the hysterical tint to her laughter, but he didn't comment. But exactly _how_ did people _not_ hear that? He shot a glare at the people who were standing (or kneeling, in Dino's case) around the bed Tsuna was on.

"Eh- but w-where're S-S-Skull and V-Verde? And F-Fon?" Tsuna fidgeted under Dino's gaze.

Reborn's glare didn't lighten on her, but he answered her in a light-hearted manner. "Verde's doing some stuff with Skull. And Fon's somewhere." He snorted softly.

Tsuna smiled weakly.

She didn't know whether of not to be scared of what Verde was planning on doing to the poor Skull. Or whether she should care that Fon was running around Tokyo all by himself even though he was a baby.

-x-

"Heh- Gokudera-kun! Y-you can put me down! I-I-I can w-walk!" Tsuna squeaked, eyes wide as she clung onto his neck in desperation.

"I'm alright, Jyuudaime-sama!" Gokudera replied firmly, eyes narrowed in concentration. "You had to go to the hospital—so you're not allowed to strain yourself!" He wobbled precariously, trying to balance both his Jyuudaime-hime-sama and the multiple bags he had been forced to carry from the hospital to Tsuna's home.

Stupid Yamamoto.

And his stupid sushi.

Stupid Dino.

And his stupid offerings of clothes.

His Jyuudaime-hime-sama deserved so much better than that crap!

Gokudera let out a yelp when he slipped sideways, crashing into the wall rather painfully- but luckily, Tsuna wasn't hurt.

Much.

"HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna let out a terrified scream when she nearly slipped out of his arms. "G-Gokudera-k-kun!" The silver-haired Italian quickly fixed his grip, gently placing her on the ground, his now-free hand moving to brush down invisible lint from her clothes for her.

Tsuna blushed darkly, stuttering out an 's-s-s-s-s-stop G-G-Gokudera-k-k-kun!'

Suddenly, one of the doors slammed open. An irate Verde popped out, his arms crossed over his chest. "_Will you shut up?_" He complained loudly, eyes glaring at both Gokudera and Tsuna. "If you're going to have sex, go elsewhere!"

Tsuna's face promptly turned into an even darker red. "V-V-V-V-Verde!" She squeaked. "W-w-when d-did y-you learn t-that w-w-word?"

Gokudera's face was just as red at Tsuna's as he shook his fist at the green-haired baby in a should-be threatening way. Verde didn't seem affected—he actually yawned in response. The Italian scowled darkly, rolling his sleeves up. "_You_ whiny little _bas_- kuh, little _kid_!"

"Your bags are falling."

The silver-haired teenager let out a yelp as he quickly dove, saving the bag of sushi that Yamamoto had forced into his arms just earlier. He then sent Verde another glare – only to frown when Verde wasn't where he was previously, but rather…

In Tsuna-hime's arms.

Gokudera's jaw dropped as the brunette petted Verde on the head, looking worried as she took in the numerous soot marks (how come he hadn't noticed _those_?) on his cheeks.

"Verde! H-have you been p-playing with f-fire? That's r-really d-dangerous!" She scolded quietly, rubbing lightly at the dirt with her sleeve. She was oblivious to the small blush that appeared on the green-haired baby's face at the attention.

However, her loyal 'servant' was completely aware of it.

Furious green eyes narrowed on the baby as Tsuna continued to coddle him, worrying over him and telling him exactly _what_ he was allowed to do, and what he _wasn't_ allowed to do. The owner of said eyes then noticed a loud sniveling sound beside him, and he turned his head.

And tilted his head down.

Snot, tears and soot covered Skull's face as he trembled, eyes fixed jealously on Verde. "G-get off my Tsuna-nee!" He yelled, pointing a shaking finger at Verde. "Before I murder you!"

Gokudera noted that Verde smirked over Tsuna's shoulder, looking as if he were thoroughly enjoying Tsuna's attentions. (After all, she normally focused on Reborn or Colonello. And Lal, and Skull, and that bunch of high-school students that probably had brains the size of a walnut. And maybe even that stupid Dino.)

Well, Verde was attention-starved, dammit! He snuggled deeper into her arms, ignoring her words in favour of her heartbeat.

The Italian teenager watched intensely at the baby as he fell asleep within seconds; Gokudera's jealous stare echoed by Skull. Tsuna was completely ignorant of this, looking uncomfortable at Verde's actions.

-x-

Kyouya was a predator.

He was a very skilled predator.

And right now, he was searching for his prey. That baby… the one that he couldn't bite to death.

Tch, if he could remember properly, he bit the baby's herbivorous owner to death instead. Maybe he should hunt that herbivore down- since the baby would be around its owner.

He smirked widely.

Kyouya knew that that plan would work. Very well.

Taking out his tonfa as he stalked over to the herbivore's house, he dismissed Kusakabe curtly, making sure to leave him with _very explicit_ instructions of keeping his territory safe while he was gone. Or else, he'd bite not only Kusakabe to death, but also everyone else around him. He would enjoy that very much.

His smirk disappeared, eyes gleaming as he stopped on front of the door.

"… Tch… what a herbivorous house." He muttered to himself, eyes flickering around the front of the Sawada residence. Kyouya took a step forward, hand moving to press down on the doorbell.

He winced when a loud _DING-DONG_ was heard.

How completely like an herbivore to use such crude sounds for alarms…

The door suddenly opened, and a grinning herbivore appeared. The herbivore opened its mouth to speak. Kyouya wrinkled his nose at the sugary-syrupy-ness of the voice. "Ooh… are you here for Tsuna-chan too?" The herbivore giggled. "Come in! Come in~ Do you want anything to drink? Eat?"

Kyouya blinked slowly.

Wasn't the herbivore intimidated by him?

"Ooh- you're the strong and silent type, hm?" The herbivore tittered. "Ah, Tsuna-chan attracts so many cute guys now—Iemitsu-kun would be so proud!"

… Apparently not.

Kyouya frowned. "… I want to see the herbivore."

"Is that an affectionate nickname for Tsuna? It's quite… unique." The herbivore moved to allow Kyouya in. "She's upstairs with Colonello-chan, Reborn-chan and Ryohei-kun… You can't mistake her room! I'll bring up some tea, alright?" It ushered Kyouya in, giggling.

You'd think an herbivore would have more common sense than sending a carnivore deeper into its den.

Oh well.

He smirked widely as he stalked up the stairs. He'd just be able to get to his prey faster… And without threatening airheaded herbivores that offer tea.

Kyouya looked around when he arrived on the first floor.

White door.

Pink door.

White door.

Black door.

He frowned. Which one was the herbivore's room again?

Kyouya let out an annoyed sound, before deciding on the second door. He stalked over to the pink door, opening it slowly and looking inside. No- this wasn't the herbivore's. He sneered at its contents (multiple picture frames of female mini-herbivores and older male-herbivores, 'cutesy-whootsy' furniture and _lots_ of plushies), before moving away from it.

He then moved towards the first white door.

Bathroom.

He scowled. So it was the other white door (suspicious puffs of gray and black smoke crept out from under it, making the prefect believe it _wasn't_ this door the herbivore was in) or the black one (which was noisy – which meant herbivores were crowding. He _hated _crowding herbivores).

He barged into the last room.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kyouya smirked widely, eyes gleaming viciously as he spied the wide-eyed brunette with two babies on her lap.

"_Found you_," he hissed.

-x-

**A/N: **Lack of muse. Sorry.

In the foreseeable future, it's mainly going to be fillers. Don't worry – in these fillers, I'm going to have these characters build relationships with Tsuna~

And no, the Shimon Family is probably not going to appear.

And yes, the Varia, Primo Guardians, Millefiore, Mukuro-and-Co and Cirino are going to appear. Later.

Much later.

I'm really sorry for the late update… I'd been hoping to get a New Year's update. Oh well. It'll be a Chinese New Year update then~ *heart*

**MANY THANKS TO:**

kuroitsubasa24

FaithOfTheFallen105


	7. VII

-**chapter seven**-

**Pairings**: Guardians27 (**1827**, **8027**, **5927**,** 6927**, 3327and a little Adult!L27), **X27**, D27, **B27**, Arcobaleno27 (**R27**, Verde27, Skull27,** Colonello27**, F27), **G27**, **A27**,** 4827**, Primo Cavallone27

As the prefect stalked towards the paralyzed girl, the babies in her lap glared furiously at the approaching raven.

_Who does that bastard think he is?_ Colonello thought lividly, instinctively reaching down to grab his drumsticks. Only to find that he actually _didn't_ have them on him, and instead, had a diaper sporting music notes and chirping sunshine birds. (Oh the horrors of a diaper! Whatnot with the rashes and smell and _it's-so-ichy-but-can't-scratch-_ness…)

(Oh, and about the drumsticks, Colonello often had to replace Skull on the drums because of his multiple 'illnesses'—of which he had no connection to, at all. Really.)

Reborn flashed him a smirk – _he'd_ been smart enough to threaten Tsuna to giving him a diaper. But we need to get back to the main purpose of this scene: Hibari's threatening stalk towards _his_ Dame-Tsuna. The baby narrowed his dark eyes on the teenager, and he growled, grabbing the nearest _sharp_ object he could find.

A fork.

Oh well – it would have to do… He smirked at the thought of what he could use it for: gouging out eyes, stabbing people in the abdomen, clawing out their guts and blood as he cackled maniacally over the still-kicking-and-writhing body…

Reborn was startled out of his reverie by two loud screams.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"DON'T WORRY, TSUNA-CHAN! I WILL PROTECT YOU TO THE EXTREMELY EXTREME EXTREME!" Colonello winced at the loud yell as Ryohei suddenly leapt to his feet, moving on front of Tsuna as if to protect her from the prefect.

Hibari sneered, his tonfa gleaming under the sunlight.

"Out of the way, herbivore," he hissed.

Ryohei just grinned, crouching down into a boxer's stance. "I'M PROTECTING TSUNA-CHAN TO THE EXTREME!" He announced too happily.

Tsuna cowered as she tried scooting away from them, whimpering.

"Why me?" She asked desperately into thin air.

Reborn smirked as he grabbed her hair (she yelped), pulling her out of reach of the two fighters. "You're fate's whipping boy. Girl. Thing." He said unsympathetically, settling himself on her lap again. His blond counterpart scowled, jumping onto her lap as well.

Leon's tongue flicked out to stick onto Colonello's forehead, causing him to splutter in disgust.

However, Tsuna was oblivious to the trio on her lap, completely engrossed with the scene on front of her.

Tonfa flashed by with glints of silver, fists were thrust forward and retracted seemingly at the speed of light – sweat was trickling down Ryohei's neck and face and arms and legs as he fought long and hard with the prefect…

However, Hibari looked completely at ease, though his smirk was growing with every second that had passed.

Tsuna winced with every sound that was made by the fighting pair – yells (Ryohei), thuds (the tonfa against flesh), EXTREME!s (Ryohei), hisses (Hibari) and curses (Hibari again). Her eyes slowly widened as she saw blood trickling down from some of the cuts on her onii-chan.

"B-b-b-b-b-blood!" She squeaked, her eyes widening as her finger shook.

Reborn smirked. "And?"

Ryohei let out a triumphant sound when his fist _finally_ connected with Kyouya – his cheek to be exact. The prefect looked shocked, head still turned to the side as his cheek slowly began to redden, swelling up.

A sinister glint appeared in the prefect's eye as he slowly turned his head back, glaring devilishly.

"… Herbivore…"

Kyouya's hand shot out.

Tsuna let out a scream, eyes widening before she clamped her eyes shut. Her onii-san was going to get so hurt-!

Sudden pain sparked up on her forehead.

-x-

She blearily opened her eyes, groaning softly. She raised an arm, covering her face as she let out a small yawn of drowsiness. "W-what… happened…?" She murmured dazedly, bringing her arm down once more.

Her blue eyes roved around the room, taking note of what she could see. She was obviously in the clinic; she was surrounded by a seemingly grinning skeleton, charts of the human body, a couple of rolls of bandages, some pill bottles… and a slumbering Gokudera, splayed – deliciously – over a chair.

A little smirk played on her lips as she got up silently, making her way towards the Italian.

The girl's eyes gleamed coyly.

"Ha-_ya-_to-_kun_," she cooed, settling herself on his lap. "Wake up~" Her arms wound around his neck, and her hand moved to cradle his head in a loving manner. She watched with interest as he slowly blinked open hazy green eyes.

"Nn…?" Gokudera groaned softly, tilting his head up slightly to look at her unfocusedly. "J-Jyuudaime-hime-sama…?"

She smiled widely, hands moving to cradle his cheeks. "Good morning," she purred, kissing his nose. "Did you have a nice sleep?" The brunette shifted slightly on his lap, looking at him through her eyelashes as one of her hands moved down his face to rest on his chest.

"… Heh?" The Italian suddenly shot up, causing the brunette to fall off his lap and hit the floor. "J-J-J-Jyuudaime-h-hime! You're f-finally awake," he stuttered out, a vivid blush taking over his face. "An_d w-what were you d-doing_?" Her lips curled into a coy smile, standing up to cling onto his arm.

"I'm snuggling against you, Hayato-kun," she purred, tilting her head up to brush her lips against his cheek.

Gokudera froze up; eyes wide and his mouth comically open.

The girl happily nuzzled his shoulder- well, his arm, since she was too short to reach his shoulder.

There- there was something wrong with his Jyuudaime-sama! He had to get help- once he got the not-Jyuudaime-sama off his arm! Though that was easier said than done.

By the time he'd extracted the girl from his arm, and dragged her towards their homeroom, it had been thirty minutes. (And during that time, he had to suffer her… _suggestive_ questions along the way—some of which causing a trickle of blood to stream down from his nose. Oh, what an insult to his pride as Jyuudaime-hime's most loyal retainer!)

"There- there's something wrong with Jyuudaime-hime!" He announced hoarsely, flopping onto a table as if his bones were liquefied.

"Hey- I'm pretty sure Tsuna-chan's got nothing wrong with her… Ne, have you been eating well lately?" Yamamoto let out a chuckle, patting an irate and limp Gokudera on the back. "Because confusion can be caused by a lack of calcium… I think." He paused, mulling his words over.

Reborn's eyes narrowed. "There's something wrong with the idiot?" He asked.

The silver-haired teenager overlooked the insult. "Yeah- she's… Look at her!" Gokudera gestured wildly at Tsuna – who was now perched on a seat, seemingly flirting with a heavily blushing Ryohei. His eye twitched when he saw her fingers winding through the boxer's hair.

"… Why don't you go talk to her?" The baby stated, tilting his fedora hat. For once, Leon wasn't with him, having scampered onto Tsuna's shoulder a couple of minutes ago.

Yamamoto frowned when Gokudera shuddered in response. "I'll talk to Tsuna-chan," he offered, standing up to walk towards the brunette. The Italian watched his back sorrowfully. Though the baseball idiot was, well, an idiot, he was a (somewhat) good idiot. And he was(n't) glad to have met him.

"Good luck," he said in a mournful afterthought.

The baseball-star just waved his hand, grinning widely. Though it seemed somewhat forced…

Nah. He was an idiot after all!

Yamamoto made his way towards the girl, his smile softening as he reached her side. "Ne, Tsuna-chan?"

The brunette looked up, blinking as she detached her arms from Ryohei. (He looked mightily relieved, letting out a silent _"extreme!"_) Suddenly, a grin appeared on her face and she launched herself into his arms, squealing. "Takeshi-kun~" She chirped happily. "I was wondering when you'd come talk to me!"

He flushed slightly. "Eh- erm, Tsuna-chan?" He repeated slowly. "Is- is something going on with you?"

She pouted.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" The girl tapped her lower lip with an index finger, letting out a soft hum. "But- could you call me _Natsu_?" She asked curiously. "I mean, Tsuna's a sort of boring name…" Tsu- eh, Natsu winked, arms going around his waist as she beamed up at him. "And Natsu's such a cute name!"

Yamamoto flushed even darker at their close proximity.

He let out a yelp in surprise when he suddenly noticed Reborn on his shoulder (and Leon firmly on Reborn's hat). "K-Kid!" He stuttered, eyes wide. How'd he get there without him noticing…?

Reborn ignored him. "… You're not Tsuna." The baby muttered to himself, frowning. "… Hn."

He smirked widely, however.

This was going to be interesting.

"Gokudera. Make sure that… _Natsu_ doesn't run off," He purred. _Or I'll shoot you_, he added darkly, eyes narrowed on the silver-haired teen.

A shiver wracked Gokudera's spine. _S-scary…_ But of course, Gokudera was steadfast to his duties- staying around the brunette at all times, watching over her vigilantly… until a couple of hours later.

Natsu pouted as she tried tugging Gokudera's arms from around her. She wanted to walk around! (And maybe ogle/flirt with some cute guys too.)

"Haya_to_-kun!" She whined, when she couldn't pull his arms off.

Gokudera flushed, but he resolutely clung onto her (due to Reborn's orders)… until she suddenly unleashed her wide, sparkling puppy eyes. Almost immediately, he was flung back with a torrent of blood gushing from between his fingers, which were clasped to his nose.

A mischievous grin appeared on her lips as she watched him collapse on the floor, limp with blood-loss.

Free!

She was free!

The girl ran right out of the room, ignoring Gokudera's calls for her - she could entertain her little Italian _later_… She let out a little yelp when she crashed into someone's chest as she rounded a corner. A very lithe, but masculine chest; a lithe, masculine chest with just the right amount of muscle – not too buff, but not too skinny…

Natsu licked her lip subconsciously as she looked up.

"... No running in the corridors, herbivore," Hibari hissed. She blinked up at him, tilting her head to the side.

So _this_ was the owner of that splendid chest… Natsu's lips curled into a smile. "Cute!" She decided, squealing as she leaped into his chest, arms wrapped around him.

Unnoticed by anyone, a pink tint appeared on his cheeks.

"... Let go, herbivore," he growled. She pouted up at him in response.

Hibari's eyes narrowed.

She narrowed her eyes back, playfully.

When he bared his teeth at her, she just giggled, poking his cheek.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore!" He hissed. (Not really meaning it…)

Natsu suddenly had a sultry look in her eyes. "Really?" She purred.

Hibari could feel a flush appearing on his cheeks-_ again_. Stupid herbivore. He suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her along. She beamed, unresisting. Hopefully, whatever Hibari wanted her to do wasn't going to be _bo_ring.

… Though she may have spoken a little too soon…

(She found herself seated on a couch, watching Hibari order subordinates about and filling in sheets of paper. Needless to say, she escaped soon after- and found herself being chased by not only Hibari- but also Gokudera, Reborn, Yamamoto… Ooh- and the entire Disciplinary Committee too!)

-x-

Natsu was having the time of her life.

She was free. Again.

_Finally._

"Nya~" She stuck her tongue out at her pursuers, beaming as she easily ran ahead of them.

"Catch me if you can!" She chirped teasingly, dancing just out of their reach, twirling around a gaggle of children along the way. Oh, it had been so _easy_ to escape Kyouya's clutches- as well as the Disciplinary Committee's, and Hayato's, and Takeshi's, and Reborn's…

She giggled into her hand as she hopped over a fence. It seemed that even Hibari Kyouya wasn't immune to an 'accidental' flash of panties!

When she couldn't hear the thudding of pursuing feet behind her, Natsu finally slowed down into a mild walk, looking around curiously. Even though she'd inhabited Tsuna's mind for four-some years, she really _was_ quite fascinated with the outer world – and all the cute guys she could see.

A grin appeared on her face. She then spotted something that made her pause for a second.

Ooh- there was _really_ cute guy over there! Natsu's grin widened into a beam as she squealed inwardly, trotting over to him- only to blink when she realized it was Dino. A sly glint appeared in Natsu's eyes.

"Dino-nii!" She called as she waved her hand at the blond, trotting over with a beam on her face. "Why're you here?" She asked, once she was close enough to him.

Said blond looked surprised, blinking multiple times in a dumbfounded manner. "… T-Tsuna-chan…?"

Natsu grinned mischievously, clinging to his arm. "Natsu, actually. I don't like being referred to as Tsuna…" She fluttered her eyelashes at the blond. He blinked.

"Eh…?" Dino looked confused. "But- aren't you Tsuna? You look like her; sound like her too!"

She shrugged, unconcerned at his confusion. "That doesn't matter… but why are you here, Dino-nii?" She tilted her head to the side.

-x-

**A/N: **… and here we have the introduction of the Varia and Natsu! Yes, Natsu/Tsuna was completely unaware/forgot about the fact that Kyouya whacked her with a tonfa to her stomach just earlier that week. Stupid girl… Ah, but that's what makes Tsuna, Tsuna, right? Yup. I'm doing the cliché 'Girl With DID After Being Slammed Unconscious'.

Fail fight scene is a fail. OOC is very apparent. *orz* But anyways… I had so much fun writing this chapter. And if you wanted to know, I actually had Spanner x Tsuna's pairing number wrong! It was actually **4827**… *shifty eyes* Actually, I think Spanner's number should be '87'. Because in Spanner's romaji name _Supana_, _pa_ can be taken as _ha_, which is a part of _hachi_ (eight) and _na_ can be from _nana_ (seven). But oh well- never mind me.

I'm just the twisted yaoi fangirl that likes to change bishie and shota characters into girls and causing them to become sluts and sleep with every little pretty bishie that catches my eye.

By the way- Happy birthday Dino-kun~ (4th Feb)

**THERE ARE ADDITIONS TO THE INFORMATION I HAVE ABOUT THIS UNIVERSE, as well as little tidbits you may want to know…**

- Sawada Natsu: the first of the hidden personalities of Tsunami. This one's the 'Closet Romantic', or in layman's terms, 'the Slutty One'. You can say she's Tsuna's id- oh, and she'll probably quite the catalyst for this story… She only appears when Tsuna's been forced into unconsciousness (whether by fainting, being hit then fainting, or by being knocked out by drugs/alcoholic drinks… ahem), and she only disappears when Tsuna summons up enough will to repress her. Or when _she_ (Natsu) has been knocked out by the above terms.

**MANY THANKS TO:**

**FaithOfTheFallen105**

**kuroitsubasa24**


	8. Interlude I: Gokudera's Valentine

-**interlude one: gokudera's valentine**-

**Pairings**: Guardians27 (**1827**, **8027**, **5927**,** 6927**, 3327and a little Adult!L27), **X27**, D27, **B27**, Arcobaleno27 (**R27**, Verde27, Skull27,** Colonello27**, F27), **G27**, **A27**,** 4327**, Primo Cavallone27

**This interlude is set in the Sky of Hearts universe, but it isn't 'a part of the story' – it's just a little muse that begged to be written… But yes, some of the things in this interlude **_**will**_** be echoed later in this story!**

I glared at the wall on front of me.

This wall…

It had committed a grievous sin against me.

It was separating me from my beloved Jyuudaime-hime-sama! It deserved being knocked down, and completely obliterated into nothing! (Though, realistically, you can't obliterate it into nothing – matter cannot be created nor destroyed, only changed from one form into another—but that wasn't the point!)

I glared even more into the wall. Only to remember that behind this wall, my Jyuudaime-hime-sama was changing into her uniform.

Unbidden by me, my cheeks flushed an embarrassing pink.

Beside me, the annoying Baseball-Idiot chuckled, poking my cheek. "You're blushing, Gokudera-kun!" He announced. I could feel my eyebrow tick up and down in annoyance, and I clenched my fists tightly.

"I'M NOT!" I refuted viciously. I then proceeded to amuse myself with thoughts of the Baseball-Idiot getting impaled on various pointy objects. He certainly deserved it.

Casting his impure, lewd eyes on _my_ Jyuudaime-hime-sama…

That was unforgivable!

Just as finished imagining the Baka's (i.e. _Yamamoto _freaking _Takeshi_) 'unfortunate' demise, my phone rang. My eyes widened and I quickly scrambled to answer the call, lifting it to my ear. Immediately, I recoiled when a sensuous, drawling voice emanated from the device.

"Gokudera…?" Bianchi sounded as if she were in a good mood. "Nee-chan's been wondering where you were? I'm going to be making a _delicious_ beef stew, so you _better be there!_" The threatening undertone to her voice was clearly audible.

I pitied the poor bastard she had her claws in at the moment.

Then I remembered that the poor bastard was me.

I scowled darkly into the phone, before hanging up on her before she could get another insidious word out. I shoved the device into my pocket again, bad mood worsening.

"Ne, who was that?" The Baka chirped up, grinning idiotically at me. I was pretty sure that he was a single-cell creature that somehow managed to evolve into a human – though still retaining its protozoan thoughts, actions and tendencies… After all, only Cro-Magnons could like such an _uncouth_ sport like baseball!

For the good of the world, all simple-minded, hormone-controlled creatures (that is, the Baka, the prefect at Nami Chuu, my – unfortunately – siblings, et cetera, et cetera) should be eradicated, so that dainty little creatures (such as my Jyuudaime-hime-sama) could flourish without the taint of perverted animals!

Unbeknownst to me, a wicked grin crept across my face, sending the Baka into a confused state of mind. He couldn't comprehend the way geniuses think, after all.

Suddenly, a sweet, overpowering aura swept away my thoughts.

It was my Jyuudaime-hime-sama!

I lifted my head; beaming as I trotted over to Jyuudaime-hime-sama, ready to do anything for her. "Hime-sama!" I cooed, happily standing at her side. "You're done now?"

She looked at me with wide, innocent eyes that even goddesses would be green in envy for. "E-eh… G-G-Gokudera-kun? You're s-s-still here? I-I thought that y-you'd…" The rest of her heavenly words faded off as she mumbled under her breath.

I blinked. "That I'd what, Jyuudaime-hime-sama?" As soon as I uttered those words, I cursed at myself inside of my mind. I was so rude! Demanding things from my Jyuudaime-hime-sama without regard of her feelings!

Jyuudaime-hime-sama looked nervous.

"Y-you don't have to answer my stupid question!" I immediately blurted out, waving my hands dramatically on front of me. "It was-!"

"I th-thought that y-you'd just leave first without me!" Jyuudaime-hime-sama looked extremely worried as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. Her eyes didn't meet mine as she continued to talk. "I-I-I was t-taking t-too long a-anyways, s-so…" She suddenly froze.

"Hime-sama?"

I was filled with concern for her.

"I'M SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOU!" She suddenly yelled, bowing.

Bowing.

To me?

Her lowly servant?

My eyes widened, and I quickly prostrated myself, causing her to gasp.

"I should be the one bowing to you!" I yelled in righteous fury – over her lack of self-confidence and over myself, for causing my Jyuudaime-hime-sama to lower herself to my pedestal (figuratively speaking, of course) to relieve me of my ever-burning curiosity. "I overstepped my boundaries, and I asked Jyuudaime-hime-sama for something that-!"

Her hands suddenly covered my mouth.

Jyuudaime-hime-sama's face was a dark red. "Y-you're my f-friend, G-Gokudera-kun! You s-shouldn't bow d-down t-to me!"

My jaw dropped.

Friend?

I could barely believe my ears.

Friend. No one had- no one had ever considered _me_, _Gokudera Hayato_, as their _friend_! To my consternation, tears began welling up in my eyes as I tugged Jyuudaime-hime-sama into a tight hug—something that I've never initiated.

I then noticed a sweet scent rolling off her fragile frame. It was like a grassy field, cool and damp, underneath a sky filled with stars. It was like the northern wind coming in from the sea. It was… _fresh_. Natural. Not artificial.

"G-G-G-G-Gokudera-k-k-kun!" Jyuudaime-hime-sama stuttered, her face a dark red.

It was that moment that I remembered my place, and I promptly let her go. My face an equal (if not darker) shade of red.

The Baka then made his reappearance, grinning widely. "It's time to go to school!" He chirped. I frowned when I noticed a small hint of annoyance in the set of his lips. That was… weird.

"Yo! Baseball-Baka!" I exclaimed. "Stop moping about and _move_!"

Jyuudaime-hime-sama blinked, noticing the same thing that I did. Of course, it wasn't as if I expected anything less from her – she was perfect! She noticed everything! (Then maybe she could tell me about the Baka's out-of-place annoyance?)

I decided not to ask.

Though I seriously regretted that later.

Bombarded with screams and yells and flying chocolates and love letters and fangirls and fan_boys_ as we entered the school, I could feel my eyebrow twitch dangerously. However, I resisted the urge to throw my fist in the face of the next girl (or boy) that pounced on me to accept their chocolates.

Jyuudaime-hime-sama would disapprove of it, after all.

I glared at the useless teacher as I shoved my way through the crowd, a hand clamped around Jyuudaime-hime-sama's to prevent us from being separated. (It wasn't because I wanted to feel her petite hands – it was because I didn't want her to be mauled by the insanity that was brewing within the crowd!)

"What's wrong with everyone, Jyuu-hime?" I asked her cautiously.

I could understand Yam- er, the _Baka's_ reluctance to go to school – but I didn't understand how he could know. Maybe today was a special event that happened every year?

Jyuudaime-hime-sama fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "_E-etto_… T-today's, eh…"

Of course, my curiosity was peaked.

"Today? What about today?"

"What—eh, what day's today?" She asked in a near-desperate way.

I blinked. "The fourteenth."

Jyuudaime-hime-sama nodded furiously, looking as if I should know the answer now. I frowned slightly. What about the fourteenth? It wasn't anything special – my birthday wasn't even in February, and it certainly wasn't the Baka's either…

I gasped.

Was it Jyuudaime-hime-sama's birthday?

"That's r-right!" She said firmly. "It's Valentine's Day!"

My euphoria over finding out the 'answer' dissipated when I heard her words. Va…len…tine's Day…?

I gasped again.

I- I didn't bring any chocolates for Jyuudaime-hime-sama! I stood up abruptly, dropping all of my things – everything but my wallet and phone. "Tell the sensei I'll be late, baka!" I yelled at the Baka, before racing out of the school.

Hopefully Nana-san was home…!

-x-

In the end, I had to go to my actual home.

Where Bianchi was.

Where the _succubus_ was.

Where the _poison-feeding succubus of death_ was.

I shuddered as I unlocked the door, stepping into the house carefully. A poisonous fog of what was going to be today's dinner entered my nose, and for a moment, I felt extremely faint as repressed childhood memories threatened to crop up once more.

No _thanks_. I didn't want more trauma to haunt my life…

Especially since I have Jyuudaime-hime-sama to tend to now!

I steeled myself as I entered the kitchen.

"… _Sorella._" I greeted, eyes averted to her feet as she stirred the contents of a stainless steel (I noticed the steel was actually, now that I looked at it closely, a strange shade of purple with flecks of green) pot that hissed and spat rainbow-hued smoke that smelt suspiciously like sulphur and cayenne peppers mixed together.

Bianchi paused in her mixing. "… Gokudera? What are you doing out of school, you _ragazzo impertinente_!" She turned around, and I could barely see out of my peripheral vision that she'd placed her hands on her hips.

"It's Valentine's Day."

There was a moment of silence.

Before I yelped, having been tackled by the poison-feeding succubus to the floor.

"My little Goku-chan's all grown up!" Bianchi cried happily, tearing up behind her goggles. "Who's the lucky girl? Or is it a guy? I don't care if you're gay – I think G's gay too!" She sniffed, wiping theatrically at her eyes (she rubbed the glass of her goggles, actually). "Oh, my little two brothers…"

My eye twitched.

"… I need to make chocolates. For my- um, Jyuu- er, _Tsuna_." I stammered out, annoyance bleeding into my voice as I pushed Bianchi off. I recoiled inside at the thought of her skin touching mine. _Ew_.

Bianchi leapt to her feet, grinning. "Of course – anything for my little Goku-chan!"

I wondered whether I should feel horrified that I was asking my _sister_, who was infamous in Italy for giving her ex-boyfriend _food poisoning_ and hoping that he'd _died_, for help in making chocolate. For my beloved Jyuudaime-hime-sama.

I then found myself surrounded by multiple bowls of molten chocolate, with Bianchi humming happily as she continued to pipe all sorts of chocolate into beautifully intricate shapes. Surprisingly, they didn't even smell or look dangerous!

I gave her a wary glance, before licking a small portion of chocolate off my stained fingers. _Mm…_ from what I could tell, it was high-grade Swiss chocolate.

A wooden spoon hit my forehead, and I winced. "Hey!"

"Stop stealing the chocolate!" She snapped in response. She then shoved the piping-thing into my hand. "Now work. It's for, hm, was it Tsuna?" She smirked at me.

I scowled, but dutifully went to work piping the _hot_ chocolate into basic shapes.

As I finished my fifth shape (this one was in the shape of _pi_), I was startled when the apartment door slammed open, causing all the chocolate in the pipe to squirt everywhere. Including Bianchi's shirt. And hair. I winced in self-pity.

I. Was. Screwed.

"So, what's up little siblings- eh, Bianchi? Why're you trying to kill Goku-chan!"

-x-

Sporting multiple battle wounds, I limped into classroom, my hand clutching a dark red box filled with the chocolate that somehow survived the chocolate, and the following three-way war between my siblings and I.

Stupid G. Just joining in for the kicks…

I scowled as I took my seat beside Jyuudaime-hime-sama. Who looked extremely nervous as she shifted in her seat.

Too annoyed to realize it, I slammed the box down (gently) onto the table. "Tch… stupid Valentine's Day…"

"_E-etto…_ Gokudera-k-kun?"

I turned to look at a girl who'd walked up to me. I gave her the nastiest glare I could, folding my arms against my chest.

My answer was brusque. "What?"

Her eyes watered up, and she quivered under my glare. "I-I-I-I w-was j-j-just w-wondering w-who g-g-gave y-you th-that b-box of ch-choco-l-lates?"

"Why do you care?" I growled.

She suddenly burst into tears, racing off as I smirked after her disappearing back. Stupid damn _fangirls_…

However, Jyuudaime-hime-sama looked offended on the girl's behalf. (… Lucky bitch… getting my Jyuu-hime's sympathy…) "G-Gokudera-k-kun! That w-was r-r-really r-rude!"

I blinked. "What? I'm normally like that…"

"T-That g-girl probably l-liked you!" Jyuudaime-hime-sama looked hurt, as if she were remembering something from her past. I scowled. If anyone'd broken her heart, I would break his face! (And every bone in his body, as well as his life.)

I shrugged half-heartedly. "She's not worthy of my attentions… unlike you," I gave her my best pair of puppy eyes, trying to convey my utter adoration of her. My Jyuudaime-hime-sama was the best!

She flushed darkly.

I then remembered something.

"Here, Jyuudaime-hime-sama!" I suddenly burst out, shoving the box onto her table. My cheeks were a dark red, the exact shade of the box that contained the chocolates I'd made for her. "I- I made them for you!"

Jyuu-hime looked stunned, her pretty, gold eyes widening. "E-eh?"

I blinked at her response, wondering why she looked like that. Behind us, the forgotten Baka suddenly burst into laughter. I scowled at him, not amused at his input.

"What, baseball-freak?"

"In Japan, only the girls give chocolates during Valentine's Day!"

What. The. Fuck?

I let out a scream of frustration.

-x-

**A/N: **This was rushed halfway through for Valentine's Day. So no beta. SORRY!

(By the way, I was sidetracked by (the character from Durarara!) Kida's sexy voice – listen to him sing Butterfly On My Right Shoulder!)

TRANSLATIONS

Etto – Japanese for 'erm'

Sorella – Italian for 'sister'

Ragazzo impertinente – Italian for 'naughty boy'


	9. DISCONTINUED AN

Hey guys... It's Hidden in Sunlight here.

Obviously.

But anyway, I would really like to apologize to all my readers about this. But I'm going to discontinue this story.

I could list a whole bunch of reasons for why I'm doing this (I've lost my muse for it, the story went completely off its tracks, I'm not that into this story anymore, I think it's absolutely crap now that I've read back on it etc.) but I'm pretty sure that you guys wouldn't appreciate it, especially since you have to read this bliddy authors' note that's so long-winded it's giving you aneurisms or whatever medical condition you can think of.

But yeah.

The main gist of it is that I'm going to discontinue it.

On the bright side, I might start a new series of drabbles (since they seem to be the only thing I'm good at) that is also fem!Tsuna x All! Yay!

So... apologies again, and I hope that you'll forgive me for doing this.

- HiS


End file.
